The Comprehensive Cancer Center for Puerto Rico coordinates all activities in cancer service, education and research in the Medical Sciences Campus, the Medical Center and the Department of Health. It provides a certain number of core services available to all investigators in the Medical Sciences Campus. It also fosters the creation of an environment where new basic findings in cancer research is translated into medical practice. The Center has also been a prime mover in the planning of an island-wide Cancer Management System for Puerto Rico. It has also been a stimulus in the design and promotion of a number of educational and training programs to professionals in the field and laymen in the community. As such, the Cancer Center provides the leadership to develop a coordinated and efficient use of available human and financial resources to the best advantage.